bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hachū Bōkunō
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = (Hanjinhanjū) | birthday =August 12 | age = | gender =Male | height =284cm (9'4") | weight =151kg (332lb.) | blood type = | affiliation =Gotei 13, Bōkunō Clan, | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Sixth Seat of the | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner =Jojishi Kyōjin | previous partner = | base of operations =12th Division HQ, , | relatives = | education = | shikai ='Hensei Ōtsuchi' | bankai =Not Yet Achieved | resurrección = | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice =Steve Cassling }} Hachū Bōkunō (暴君王爬虫, Bōkunō Hachū) is a and officer of the , holding the Sixth Seat. His Captain is Jaromira Dragan. Appearance Hachū is an anthropomorphic reptile, with resemblance to the species of , he is incredibly tall and considered the tallest man in the barring the . The general shape of his head is that of an arrowhead, with his face narrowing in the further it stretches. He has a long snout with a pair of rounded nostrils on the front, only a few centimeteres above his mouth. His mouth lacks lips, leaving his sharp pointed rows of teeth visible at all times. Hachū's tongue is forked. His eyes rest beneath a set of pronounced ridges that run across the upper part of his head, taking an impromptu role as brows. His eyes are yellow in colouration and posses slitted pupils. A pair of horns rest on the highest point at the back of his head and form a crown that leads down the back of his head and neck. His body is covered in tightly knit blue scales with the scales on his jaw, the front of his neck and chest being a lighter shade than the rest. He has large hands with elongated digits numbering four in total, taking the general shape of a human hand. His legs generally stand in a digitigrade posture with three claws on either foot. He has a long tail that, like his face, narrows in the further out it stretches. He adorns the typical Shinigami uniform, though the sleeves are larger on account of the size of his hands. He lacks footwear that can properly fit his reptillian feet and tops the uniform off with a white laboratory coat. Personality Hachū is very polite to those around him, speaking formally at almost all times, though with a deliberate slowness in part due to his unfamiliarity with those outside of his clan. He refers to others either with -Jō (上, Superior), or -Ko (公, Subordinate), a common trait of those from the 41st Western Rukongai he claims. Those he is familiar with, or has high respect for, garner more normal forms of honorific from him, such is the case with Jaromira Dragan whom he refers to as "Jaromira-taichō" (隊長, Captain). He is generally distant to those around him, preferring to be off on his own as despite his great size and reptillian form, he is rather shy. He prefers to work on his own and remain away from the attention of others, if he can help it he'd also remain uninvolved in other's personal matters, though he doesn't shy away if the matter is important or he feels that it is otherwise necessary that he step in. The Bōkunō clan are very naturally aggressive, something that Hachū rails against in attempting to live out his life as a . He realizes the futility in attempting to practice such a philosophy while a part of a military organization where combat is an almost guaranteed role that he would take part in. Thus he attempts to avoid battle where he can and for the situations where it becomes unavoidable he makes use of less directly lethal forms of combat such as or the line of spells. Attempting to restrain opponents rather than outright kill them. In this way he is more of a . The natural aggression that the rest of his people are known to exhibit still lingers within him, taking conscious effort on his behalf to keep contained. On the occassions that he loses his self control he becomes increasingly beastial, foregoing all caution and restraint to act on instinct. He is incensed by violence, particularly harm against himself, in this state which only eggs him on further to continue rampaging. He has a love of science and originally left the safety of his clan's territory in order to seek out and learn more about it. His field of study is that of , a field of science mixing both and together. His role in such a field is not only the proper use of medication and other drugs, but also the development of effective drugs for use by the . Powers & Abilities Trivia *Hachū can be translated as "reptile" (爬虫), while Bōkunō can be translated to "tyrant king" (暴君王). A reference to the which is "tyrant lizard king" in Latin. *The colour associated with Hachū is Cordovan, a shade of red which, in Japanese colour culture, represents anger, passion, strength, and, danger among other things. *Hachū's birthday coincides with the date that " ", the largest, most extensive, and, best preserved T-rex specimen ever found was discovered. This marks him as a . *Hachū's physical build is based upon the Argonians from series. Appearances Bleach: Days on End References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officer Category:12th Division Category:Kidō Experts Category:Gotei 13 Category:Character